


Advanced Studies in Migration

by afrocurl



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day that they'll see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Studies in Migration

**Author's Note:**

> Written at **pocky_slash** 's writing chat for the prompt "write about a toast">.

How the study group managed to get three bottles of champagne into the library, no one was really sure. However, it all hinged on Jeff being Jeff, so they assumed he slipped a few bills into someone’s pocket as he walked into the building with contraband under his jacket.  
“So here we are,” Abed said happily, looking around at the people he’d spend the last eight semesters with. “This is the end, my friends.”

“You did not just quote Jim Morrison, did you?” Jeff asked, letting out a frustrated huff.

“Would you expect any less form him, Jeff?” Annie said, butting in. “I heard him practicing this in the blanket fort yesterday, there’s at least fifteen other references.”

“Only fifteen,” Britta added, looking slightly shocked at the number.

“We told him to keep it under twenty,” Troy supplied, looking at the bottles in earnest.

“Whatever, can we get back to the toast now,” Jeff reminded everyone. “I have people to do and placed to be after this.”

The room looked at Annie. “Not me,” she said, throwing her hands up in protest.

“Yes, back to where it all began. Jeff trying to get into Britta’s pants,” Abed noted dryly.

“Please, let’s not go back to that,” Pierced said, before he turned away.

“Why is Pierce the one avoiding that conversation? He didn’t seem to mind being in Chang’s class that much,” Troy added

“It’s because he’s sexually excluded from the group. The rest of us have chemistry with everyone else, except Pierce.” Abed, always the one to remind everyone about everything, never forgot the origins of the study group.

“So Pierce is lonely?” Shriley added.

“Look at the time he had Troy move in with him? Or that fake death,” Annie reminded everyone.

“Back to the toast please,” Jeff interjected.

“Yes, thank you Jeffrey. So these last four years have been _interesting_ , but I wanted to thank you all for the best of it.” Abed concluded, bringing the flute to his lips and drinking.

“There weren’t fifteen pop culture references in there,” Britta said after she finished her glass.

“Yeah, we kinda lied about that so we could get it over with quickly,” Troy said, eyes still focused on the glass in front of him.

“It’s okay, Troy, we know you gave up on being a Jehovah’s Witness last year,” Shirley said, picking up his glass and handing it to him.

There’s a quick pull from the glass, and then Troy looked proud--defiant, even.

“It’s been a pretty good four years, right?” Jeff questioned.

The group nodded in agreement before slowly leaving the study hall.


End file.
